Vega
Vega is a blacksmith in the Mercenary Side. Along with Hollow, Monochrome, Mirai, and Goldie, she's one of the founding members of the Mercenary Side. She is 24 years old. Appearance She is a tall, muscular woman. She has blonde hair that is streaked with brown, and aquamarine eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned. Her hair is let down most of the time, only tied up in a ponytail if she's in the middle of smithing. She wears worn, brown helmet with steampunk goggles. The goggles have copper rims, and red-tinted lens. The goggles are normally put onto her hat, and only pulled down when she's forging something. She wears a drab red tank top that has been cut right below her chest, exposing her stomach. She has a green-gray jacket tied around her waist, with gray highlights. She wears cargo pants that extend all the way to her ankles, and dark brown hiking boots. She wears her jacket when she isn't tending her shop or making new weapons, because she knows people might be uncomfortable with her work attire. Personality She's mostly cynical and sarcastic, and constantly seems bored. Her eyes are rarely fully open, adding to the "bored" aura she emits. She doesn't let things bother her, and only shows excitement when she sees another opportunity to learn something new about building. She doesn't smile often, being the skeptical and dubious one of the group. She is good friends with Mirai and Hollow, and has a motherly streak sometimes. Vega loves to experiment, and has quite a lot of odd weapons along with the norm. Backstory Her family are all weapon blacksmiths. However, they never thought of it as a passion, and never ventured to build anything else. Vega liked to build, and not just weapons and metal. She inherited the shop, and used it as a chance to experiment. However, when the war came along, weapons became higher in demand and Vega had to focus on weapon production. The rest of her family were killed in the war, but Vega still continued to make weapons. She met Hollow on a mineral collecting trip, and Mirai in the slums of her original city. Her original city was steampunk-themed, with lots of metal mechanisms, but no magic. When Vega met the two, they convinced her to move away from the ghost town (by then, few people were alive because of the countless magical barrages, Vega survived because she had a bunker she could retreat into). Vega opened a shop in downtown Scholastica, and more recently she packed up and moved to the Merc Base when it was finished. Powers Vega has dormant magical power, with a bright red aura. However, she is unable to do anything noteworthy with it, other than compress it to make magical bullets through her invented guns. She is has an inhuman amount of strength, able to heft up several iron rods that extend much longer than her. She also is good with intense heat, since she is a blacksmith. She is creative, and has some reeeally odd weapons in stock. She learned how to get magic from Hollow, and decided to implement it in her weapons. Most of her weapons use magic ammo, where you condense your aura into the weapon and the weapon automatically converts the magic into ammo. Relationships 'Hollow '- Vega respects Hollow as leader, but worries over her more than the others. The witch-girl seems to love jumping ahead, and Vega is usually the one who has to rein her back. 'Mirai '- Mirai and Vega have a relatively friendly relationship, nothing too close or intimate. They respect each other's decisions, and trust the other to make wise decisions on their own. 'Monochrome '- Vega is rather worried about the shy shopkeeper, checking in with her when she has the time. Vega and Monochrome have a sort-of mother-daughter relationship, where Vega keeps asking Monochrome if anything is wrong. 'Goldie '- Vega doesn't seem to mind Goldie's deputy position, despite being one of Hollow's closest friends. Vega treats Goldie with the same indifference as unfamiliar individuals, but might warm up as they spend more time with one another. Trivia * Vega is the brightest star in the constellation Lyra, and the fifth brightest star in the night sky * Vega's last name is "Goldstein" Category:Mercenary Side Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters